


【洋灵】裙下之臣(pwp)

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 04:28:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	【洋灵】裙下之臣(pwp)

虽说是冬天了，外边寒风呼啸的但是舞蹈室内开了空调又加上高强度的训练结束后每个人身上都汗涔涔的。

李英超热的身上只穿着一件纯白的背心，肩带松垮垮的在身上，一跳到夸张的动作背心的肩带就会从肩膀滑落。李英超的手指又白又细不紧不慢的去把肩带捞上来，动作在脑海里放大放慢，说不出的娇媚性感。想到这里，李振洋暗自吞咽了一下口水。

李英超刚分化不久还不会很好的控制信息素，草莓奶糖的味道在舞蹈室里肆意散发。周围的舞蹈老师大部分都是Alpha或者是Beta感受到他的信息素之后身体都开始有点燥热。

偏偏李英超本人啥也不知道，还是照样释放信息素。李振洋气的真想把那加厚羽绒服全裹在小妖精身上不让其他人窥伺一分一毫。

这么想着李振洋确定也这么做了，随手捞起羽绒服就给李英超捂的严严实实的，就露出一双亮晶晶的眼:“干嘛啊洋哥。”李振洋冷哼一声咬牙切齿的说:“多穿点儿，别冷着。”

小弟是个有心机的小弟，这话说的一点没错。看见李振洋占有欲爆棚吃醋的模样，嘴角扬起狡黠一笑，不信你不上钩。

李英超是两个月前分化的，分化前公司早已提前做好准备，喊了俩医生在门口待命。分化的那一刻李振洋在床边守着他，草莓奶糖的味道一瞬间爆发惹得李振洋差点提前进入发情期。小奶猫在被窝里扯他的衣角眼泪汪汪求他标记，难受的快要哭出来，偏李振洋很理智，不受蛊惑，硬是给他打了抑制剂再把孩子哄睡着。活脱脱像个清心寡欲已出家的和尚。

于是李英超开始使出浑身解数勾引李振洋，故意在他面前舔又长又粗的香蕉，吃奶油蛋糕或者和牛奶时把白色液体残留在嘴角再用舌头缓缓舔掉后吞咽下去。李振洋怎么不知道他这门心思，但他就算硬的下体发疼也绝不标记李英超，而是自己躲厕所里解决。有时想教训他小弟的时候，李英超抬起头眼睛眨巴眨巴的盯着他哥，一脸清纯的样子硬堵的李振洋无话可说。

入夜了，等李振洋熟睡，李英超小手又开始作乱往李振洋身上四处乱摸，小脑袋伸进李振洋的睡衣里舔舐他胸前的凸起，他实在是太想李振洋了，想与他李振洋有肉体接触，想李振洋占有他，想到这嘴上又卖力了些，吮吸着李振洋的乳头嫌不够吃似的又往胸上其他地方乱啃。

李振洋一下从梦里惊醒，声音沙哑严厉的把李英超分开:“你干什么李英超?”小奶猫被现场抓包羞愧无比陷入窘境。李振洋声音严厉的他害怕，没憋住一下哭喊了出来。手胡乱的在脸上擦眼泪，嘴里嚷嚷洋哥坏，洋哥凶。

李振洋看他小可怜的样实在不忍心，一把自家小孩揽在怀里:“宝贝，等你成年好不好，再等等好吗。”

李振洋又何尝不想，但是他得对李英超负责，小弟还太小，这样标记他实在是不负责任!! 李振洋第八百次在内心激情慷慨的说道。

原本李振洋以为自己自制力很好会一直忍着等李英超成年之后再标记李英超，直到那天...

那天他们几个窝在沙发里拆粉丝送的礼物，岳明辉拆着突然怪叫一声，其他三个人齐刷刷看过来只见岳明辉手上拎着一条白色百褶短裙。卜凡见了兴奋尖叫嚷嚷着让岳明辉穿给他看还说这哪个粉丝这么懂事知道我的需求。气的岳明辉一脚给卜凡踹过去把裙子扔在沙发上甩甩袖子就走了。

没人知道那条裙子被李英超拿走了，他鬼鬼祟祟的钻进舞蹈室里面试那条裙子。他把长裤脱掉下身光溜溜的只剩一条内裤，那内裤也是白色的。小心翼翼的套上白色百褶裙在镜子面前站立，手拽住裙角，脸羞的通红。

李振洋发现充电器没拿，又返回到舞蹈教室去，刚到转角只见一个男人在舞蹈教室门缝鬼鬼祟祟的不知道在看什么。那男人有点眼熟，李振洋突然想起来公司空调坏了很多次都是叫他来修的。李振洋打算上前去叫他，那男人突然跑进前面洗手间里，李振洋跟了上去站在厕所隔间门口就听见了低喘，靠，那修理工竟然在他们公司厕所里打手枪。

李振洋嫌恶的走开，又折回到舞蹈教室门口，把门打开看见里面情景的时候李振洋想杀了那修理工的心都有了。他的好弟弟穿着白色短裙在镜子面前搔首弄姿，李英超本就细腰窄肩小小的一只，百褶短裙收腰的地方显得李英超腰更加纤细，看见李振洋进来之后小脸蛋红红的眼神一丝慌乱一丝期待。

李振洋把门反锁气的把李英超摁在墙上，动作凶狠毫不怜惜:“李英超，你知不知道你这样有多危险?”李振洋气的喘粗气把李英超的双手反扣在镜子上。Alpha信息素不再隐忍，直接在房间里爆发出来。

“洋哥怎么了...你...你弄疼我了”李英超被吓的一抖。

“疼?还有更疼的在后面”李振洋已经完全失去理智，低头把李英超的嘴唇死死含住，这个吻来势汹汹亲的李英超头晕转向只得笨拙的回应着，李振洋变本加厉的在他口腔里肆意掠夺，直到尝到了一点血腥味才放过了李英超。

李英超被亲的嘴巴通红，嘴角还残留着一点口水。李英超张着嘴微微喘着气，嘴巴一张一合红润诱人。看向李振洋的时候眼神里渴望他进行下一步动作。

李振洋把李英超转过去让他贴在镜子上面，伸手去把漂亮的白裙子掀开，裙下的春光一览无遗。李振洋突然想到他以前最喜欢的Eason的一首歌 “为那裙 ，死我都庆幸”。

哪还有什么成年之后的约定，全都抛之脑后。能做李英超裙下的人鬼，死也足了。

裙子掀上去后能看见白色内裤后面已经湿透依稀能看见后穴粉红的入口，李振洋跪下去隔着内裤使劲舔他的后穴，口水与李英超的淫水交织在一起弄的李英超身体撑不住开始微微抖动。他从镜子里面看见李振洋双眼微眯着勤勤恳恳的给他口交，这一场面给他心里上巨大的冲击，他感觉到性器开始渗出液体，他被李振洋口射了。

李振洋似乎很满意他的反应，轻笑一声把内裤给他褪下来，掏出已经梆硬的性器抵在穴口蓄势待发，李英超已经腿软，形成跪趴的姿势在镜子面前。

Omega的后穴被李振洋的手指搅的已经软烂，不需要再做扩张，李英超瘙痒难耐的对李振洋扭着屁股“哥哥...进...”小Omega声音带着情欲低低的在乞求他，渴望他的Alpha肏他。

“哥哥这就进。”李振洋也是第一次，但作为自己的omega唯一的ALpha 自然是无师自通，狠狠一挺身，整根都没入李英超身体里开始大力肏起来。李英超看见镜子里面的自己被操的样子觉得羞耻于是紧闭着眼不去看。

“呼...宝贝...眼睛睁开看...看你被我干的样子有多淫荡...呼真紧...放松点别把你哥的东西夹断了...以后还怎么操你?”李振洋嘴上说着荤话，动作却没有放慢的意思，一下一下准确深入的刺入他的后穴。

李英超能感觉到李振洋巨大的肉棒在自己的后穴里开垦，那感觉像是要把他后穴里的一点点皱褶都抚平。李振洋平时看着高傲清冷，现在却在他身后耕耘而嘴上又说着荤话，这一反差让李英超更加觉得着迷。

小omega被操的忘情，嗯嗯啊啊忘乎所以放肆的淫叫着，身后开始迎合Alpha抽插的节奏，将自己的后穴送上去给李振洋操。

“叫我的名字..小弟”李振洋的声音沙哑隐忍，在射精的边缘。

“洋...啊啊啊...李振洋...”

“再叫”猛的一顶。

“李..李振洋”小omega声音染上哭腔。

“是谁在干你?”Alpha加快速度，腰胯一下下撞上李英超的屁股发出啪啪声，他恨不得把囊袋都一起肏进去。

omega生殖腔被打开，他已经在高潮崩溃的边缘，哭着喊出声:“李振洋在干我，李振洋要把我干死了。”

“宝贝，给我生个小超超好不好?”分明是个问句，但李振洋的语气却毋庸置疑。不等李英超回答，其实李英超也回答不出来了，omega被干的嘴巴都合不上只能发出娇喘的气音。Alpha又冲刺了几百下便射了，把滚烫活力的精子全射入了omega的生殖腔里，而李英超的后穴很是听话 把他的精液全部接纳了下来。

小omega被干的精疲力尽瘫倒在舞蹈室地板上面，他为被李振洋彻底标记而兴奋满足，身下还穿着漂亮的白色百褶裙，小omega用最后一点力气去环住他哥哥的腰。

“李振洋儿，你是我一个人的。”小孩说话还是一如既往理直气壮又幼稚。

但李振洋却爱死他的性子，把他圈在怀里爱怜的抚摸他的小脸蛋:“乖乖，刚刚疼不疼? 嗯?”

李英超羞的脸涨红憋了半天说了句:“因为是洋哥...所以不疼...”

“洋哥下次不会让你再疼了，洋哥爱你，只爱你。”

 

END.


End file.
